


the world is in our hands

by lecheflan



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Boku no Hero Academia au, Gen, another superpowered pristin fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecheflan/pseuds/lecheflan
Summary: In the year 1998, though unbeknownst to the entire of South Korea, the three girls who will soon end up saving the country were born.





	the world is in our hands

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching boku no hero academia lately and i can't hold myself back from writing this

In the year 1998, though unbeknownst to the entire of South Korea, the three girls who will soon end up saving the country were born.

Right on the first of July, the first of the trio became ready to be conceived and revealed to the entire world.

It was a sunny day and her mother's water breaks right in the middle of a picnic in a park very near their house.

She gets rushed to the hospital, and she conceived a very beautiful and healthy girl, who was soon named Eunwoo.

Mr. and Mrs. Jung were happy.

 

* * *

 

Fuega's nine-month secret was born not too early nor too late in the fall.

Being one of South Korea's top pro heroes, it was diffucult to stay away from the hero business for a while and disappear because there was a beating heart inside her uterus.

If keeping that secret was already very difficult enough, she can only imagine if she tried to keep the baby. She can't yet either. Shee had an entire country to protect.

And so she sends the baby girl away to an orphanage.

At least she gives her a name before leaving her on the doorstep of the best orphanage in Seoul.

Fuega named her Kang Yebin.

 

* * *

 

 _Almost_ everyone in China is ecstatic about one of their top pro heroes Magna Tŭ's successor.

It was on a chilly Friday in the middle of December when Vineyard gets rushed to the hospital, thus bringing a swarm of media and press to the building.

Vineyard gives birth to a healthy baby girl and word spreads around immediately. China, most especially Shanghai, is buzzing with the news. 

News programs and the masses are now discussing various things - will she inherit both of her parents' quirks? Will she inherit just one of them?

Most importantly, will she ever think about becoming a hero at all?

But Magna Tŭ insists that that the last question shouldn't even be asked in the first place.

Because the baby girl - Zhou Jieqiong, her name ends up to be, _will_ become a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here i am with a chaptered 98-line centric fic™ even though im bad at these _(nervous laughter)_
> 
> thank you for reading <3
> 
> p.s. coming up with their parents' hero names was harder than writing this thing


End file.
